Amazon Travel
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: What happens when vampires take over a world that was once known for proud warriors.Now the last two of their kind must go thru a portal and find a way to find their lives again.One of them being the daughter to their lost queen.Yuri later ,violence,lang.
1. Getting to Safety

A/N: This story just came to me while I was thinking, "what if…?''. Yea, I know. Bad idea but, it's not as bad as it sounds. So, if something doesn't make any sense, let me know and I'll do my best to clarify it. For this Fan Fiction to work, Nuada and Nuala were brought back to life by one of the agents for questioning. (More on that later.) Nuada is under interrogation by the BPRD and Nuala is living in one of the spare bedrooms by the library. Hellboy, Liz (just had her twins), Abe and still work there. OK. Here we go…Oh and, this is my first Fan Fiction. So please, be nice. =) ~ Kivanfangirl

**Amazon Travel: Getting to Safety**

She ran with her remaining three sisters. The only people whom she had left to trust her life with, the only people who were alive from her tribe. They were wearing skin tight red leather that covered only their chests and mid-drift and brown skinned leather boots that gave them swift speed, as they ran hastily through the vampire infested forest. Every where they looked, male vampires with torches and arrows, burned anything and everything in their sight. She cursed under her breath as she began to lose sight of her sisters. Screams echoed through the midnight air as she heard the vampires surround two of her fallen sisters. She couldn't save them even if she wanted to. No female, no matter how strong or good spirited they were, would be able to survive the bite of a vampire. Once you were bitten, you were as good as dead. She turned her head as she heard her name being called.

"Amber! We need to get out of here and now!"

She nodded at her sister's words but had no idea what to tell her."I know Samantha, but where would we go?''

Samantha thought for a minute. She knew full well that they couldn't go back and facing them alone was defiantly out of the question. She had to think of a way to stall them and get away. Then she remembered that the monk monastery had a hidden get away of some sort. Not to mention, that there was a magical barrier around the temple. So they _should_ be safe there.

It seamed rather ironic, really. The elder monk, Master Ivan, wanted his most faithful to surpass death and serve the monastery for all eternity. He created a spell that would grant his followers eternal life. By doing so, he cursed the very people he cared for. Those who went through the transformation were turned in pale beings that preyed on the living, vampires. They fled the monastery in search for blood. At day they appear to be normal men but at night, nightmares came to life behind shadows. Now, only a handful of his followers were alive and fewer stayed at the temple. It was a risky idea but, they were the only Amazons left and they had to give it a try, even if it meant leaving everything they knew.

Samantha turned towards Amber again, "Amber, do you remember the way to the Temple of Lir? ''

The tall black haired woman nodded, "Of coarse I do, why ask?''

''Well, I was thinking. If we can't fight them or go back, then we should get away.''

Amber's eyes went wide with anger, exclaimed, "What? Are you saying that we should leave our homeland and act like cowards and run away? I will _not_ have our lives entrusted with the very _men_ who are responsible for this. Do you honestly think that they would listen to us?"

Samantha cringes. "I know that you don't like the idea but we have no other choice. Would you rather die here? ''

"No. Yet, I would rather fight and protect our homes than run away."

"Yes, I understand that but, we must go there if we are to survive this. They will listen to me, they must."

Amber nodded her head in agreement. Even though their Amazon Queen was dead, her daughter was still alive and now had the responsibility to carry on her role and for her to protect Samantha with her life. She knew very well that Samantha never really wanted the crown but, she also knew that Samantha would protect her people, even if it coasted her life.

They made their way out of the forest and ran up the monastery stairs. They were greeted by a short man in red robes. Samantha bowed before him and had to elbow Amber to get her to bow as well to the monk. Amber gave Samantha a dark glare and Samantha matched it. Samantha stepped forward a little to speak, her long Irish red hair swaying loosely around her waist.

"We wish to speak to your master, now." she said in a calm voice.

The monk calmly placed his hands together and lowered his head slightly at them, "Oh, I am sorry. Master Ivan is busy at the moment. He does not wish to receive visitors at the present point in time."

Amber quickly became enraged by his words. Enough was enough! She pulled out her Bastard Sword and aimed it just under his head, making it rather easy for her to cut off his head with the slightest effort. "Damnit! In the name of Tempestia take us to Ivan or I will personally send you to the Underworld! All of our sisters and family are dead now because he wanted to keep his followers alive. Now, if you don't want to join them, I suggest you take us to him. NOW!"

Fear of death crossed his mind and he gave her a slight nod. She lets him go and seethed her weapon. "Much better." Amber watched the monk scurry forward to lead them to the chambers of his master. She stole a glance from Samantha and saw that she was clearly not happy with how she handled the situation.

Amber shakes her head at Samantha and walks off to follow the monk. She looks behind her for a moment as she speaks to Samantha while they walk."You know as well as I do, that intimidation is the only way to get any where with these monks….or any man we encounter."

Samantha lets out a small sigh while looking down sadly, replied, "I understand that but…"

They stopped in the middle of the candle lit hall way. Amber turns to face Samantha with a serious look in her eyes.

"Know this, Samantha. Just because you have a soft spot for defenseless people, doesn't mean you can let them take advantage of you. If Queen Salieana was still here..."

Samantha glares harshly at Amber, "Do _not_ talk about my mother and compare her life with mine! You have no right to talk about her, nor does anyone else for that matter. My mother was nothing more but a fake who abused her power, and look what happened to her. She was one of the first to fall because she thought she could fight them but no. She died knowing that her greed for war was her undoing. I will make my own path, my own way. I refuse to be compared with someone as low as my mother!"

"Forgive me, Lady Samantha but you must face reality here. You are the daughter of the Amazons. The blood of the strongest women in our tribe flows through your vary veins. If you deny your given path, your roll given to you as a birth rite, you dishonor your family and your people."

With that, Amber turns around and continues to walk quickly to catch up with the monk. Samantha took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Deep down, she knew everything that Amber said was true. It was her rite to be the next queen of the Amazons; it was her duty to see that her people would be safe. However, with only her and Amber left, it was very likely that it would end with them. As much as she understood her new responsibilities, she wished that she could change it. She adjusted her bow over her next shoulder and pulled her sword out of her seethe. Samantha gazed at her weapon. She was taught how to fight ever since she was five years of age. Never in her life had she been afraid to die or fight for a just cause. Yet, now the idea of death was the one thing that she would avoid at all coasts. A loud crashing noise shook her out of her thoughts.

Samantha looked behind her and saw that the main gate was being pounded on by the vampires. She ran up next to Amber and informed her that the gate was about to breached.

Amber rolled her eyes," Oh, how lovely. They followed us. ", she said sarcastically.

The monk stopped them at a bronze door that gave off the smell of Jasmine incents. He opened the door very slowly as both Amber and Samantha stood patiently in the door way.

Inside the room, an old man with tan robes sat in the middle of a black circle. Candles were lit all around him, as he prayed under his breath. Amber stormed into the room with Samantha behind her. The monk that led them there kneeled to the ground and prayed that his master will not punish him form disturbing his mediation.

Master Ivan concentrated his energy on his followers and ignored his surroundings. He could feel the surge of power from his people, his creations, and his master pieces. An evil grin crosses his face as he could hear their voices clearly in his mind.

_We have come for you!_

_End us or you shall join our fate!_

Amber puts her hands on her hips and stares at the head monk. She sees him in a daze. He hasn't even recognized that she and Samantha were there.

"HEY! IVAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Still, no response. She looks to Samantha for support. Samantha nods and Amber stands back a little. Samantha pulls out her bow and an arrow. She aims it a little to the right. The arrow passes right by his face, nearly cutting through his throat. Ivan snaps out of his concentration and glares at Samantha.

Samantha pulls out another arrow and aims it at him with a serious look in her eyes, "That was a warning shot. Next time, I won't miss."

Ivan points an accusing finger at Samantha "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Me? You're the one who has started this whole mess! "

"Ah yes, my people are rather impressive, aren't they?"

"NO! They came into our tribe and killed our people! Amber and I are the only ones left. Call them off, now!"

Ivan crosses his arms and shook his head at her, "Unfortunately, there is only one way to stop them and you simply cannot do it."

Amber places a hand on the hilt of her blade, challenged, "Try me."

"Well, you'd have to kill me. None may harm me as long as I remain within these walls. "

This was going nowhere. Samantha had to think of something and quickly.

"Fine! But we need to get out of here and fast. Is there a way to escape?"

"Of course. In the back room, there is a portal that leads to another world. I must warn you though, before you enter, choose the ones whom you trust carefully. There is more to that world than it seems."

A loud banging noise sounds from the main gate as screams echo from the halls. Ivan opens his arms and looks to the ceiling.

"Come to me, my pets!"

Amber and Samantha rush to the back room and they close the door tightly. To the far end of the room, a blue arch gives off a glowing light. Samantha hesitates for a few minutes but is quickly pulled by Amber.

"Come on! We have to leave."

"Hold on."

"What now?"

Samantha pulls out two glass flasks and tosses them onto the ground. Amber nods in understanding. The fire would prevent the vampires to follow them by surrounding themselves with it before they left.

"Ok, on the count of three," she grabs a torch from the wall," we jump in the portal."

"Understood."

"1, 2...3!"

Samantha throws the torch to the ground and they both jump into the portal.

Meanwhile…

15:30

In the BPRD Headquarters, Nuada is in an interrogation room. With no weapons on, hand cuffed to a metal chair by the ankles and wrist and only his leather pants black, undershirt and boots on. For the past two months, the government has been trying to pry information from Nuada. Since they know about his hatred towards humans, they wanted to make sure that he was unarmed. They could talk to Nuala but, they found out that after they brought them back from the dead, they lost their connection but only retained fragments of their shared memory. So, they had to do things the hard way.

Everyday they asked him the same questions and after every day, he wished that something different would happen. Anything to stop the pointless questioning.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the room shook with rage as the glass windows broke. Power was lost everywhere in New Jersey. Agents scurried around to find the source of the problem. Earthquakes don't occur in New Jersey so, something must have happened.

Nuada was quickly let out of the handcuffs and escorted to his room as the agency went to find out what happened.

A/N: So, what do you think so far? I know its kind of lame but I'm a first timer at this. Oh, by the way, I saved those handcuffs for later! *wink*: D


	2. New Ground

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. It's not much but, whatever. I did a little research on this part of the story because I fail at time zones. Let me know if it makes any sense. I need to be inspired to write more so, reviews are welcomed. = )

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HB. Only the plot and the OC characters. I made everything up from pure boredom and because I'm a nerd with no life.

**Amazon Travel: New Ground**

Ireland; 09: 30 AM

The ground shook violently as the streets cracked and people panicked everywhere. Amber and Samantha fell forward onto a pile of marble stones. Samantha slowly got herself up and helped Amber up. They brushed off the dirt and grass from their outfits. Amber looks around with a curious eye.

"Looks like we've come to a strange world, my Lady."

Samantha nods in agreement. "So it seems. We need to find out where we are."

Amber turns around and faces Samantha, "…and what are we to do when we do find out? What good would it do us? We no longer have a home, no family left, and no reason to live! We have a banded our kin and dishonored the code of the Amazons! "

Samantha places a hand on her hip and glares at her angrily, "What do you want me to about it, hmn? It's not like we had much of a choice! We will not dishonor the code if we learn to live in this world and remember our sisters. They will find peace in the Halls of Tempestia. We move out."

Amber gave out a deep sigh and followed Samantha. They walked up a hill and saw many people running around in fear, not noticing their odd attire. Samantha tries to see through the surroundings but, feels confused with all of the strange buildings and atmosphere of this new world. Something about this world seemed …wrong and unnatural. They traveled for about a half an hour until they heard a scream…

Diana quickly woke up after the massive earthquake. She looked around her room and saw all the books and CDs off her shelves, make-up on the floor and no power coming from her alarm clock. Panic raced through her mind. She quickly rolls out of bed and puts jeans on over her black shorts and tosses an _Avenged Sevenfold_ hoodie on over her _My Chemical Romance _t- shirt. Fixed her long red hair and left her room in a hurry.

Diana looked around her house for her little sister, Violet. This would be her first earthquake and was sure that Violet would be terrified. Especially since this was the longest and most violent one that Diana experienced. Since Violet was her responsibility, she wanted to make sure she was safe. She walked down her carpeted stairs and saw her little sister huddled under her Dinning Room table crying. Diana crawled under the table and embraced her sister. Violet was wearing a white sweater, navy blue jeans and her red hair up.

"Shh, calm down Violet. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

Violet hugs her elder sister for dear life, while sobbing loudly into her shoulder. Diana soothes her sister while rubbing the back of her head and sides. After a few minutes, they break apart and Diana looks down to her sister.

"Are you ok now?"

Violet nods slowly with a few tears still in her bright blue eyes.

"Good. Now let's see if we can get this mess picked up, ok?"

"O-ok."

Diana nods and helps Violet out of under the table. They pick up the mess left from the disaster while Diana hums the lyrics of "_Teenagers", by My Chemical Roman_ce. Violet starts to laugh as she sees Diana dancing around in the kitchen with no music playing. She just looks at Violet and smiles.

"Do you find something funny?"

Violet laughs louder, "Yea, you're funny! There's no music playin', silly!"

Diana shrugs, "Well, I need to have music some how. I wonder how long the power is going to be out."

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Tiana."

"Let's not and say we did."

Tiana was their next door neighbor but she always questioned how she was taking care of Violet. Yes, she understood that she was somewhat not ready to take care of her half sister but, she also wasn't going to leave her to be in a foster home when she could easily keep her with the only family she had left. Their dad was in jail for selling drugs, her mom died giving birth to her and Violet's mom was in mental hospital because of how paranoid she was of her dad.

Diana walks over to Violet and pats her head," Let's see if we can find a way to get this power on, ok? "

Violet gives her a big grin, "OKAY!"

Diana leads Violet down her basement stairs with a flashlight. She takes a look at the break box for a few minutes and closes it with a sigh.

"Well, everything _looks_ fine but, we still have no power. Maybe the light posts were knocked down. If so, then we will have to wait a couple days to have power on again. "

"Does that mean that we get to burn candles?" Violet asks excitedly.

"Yep. I just hope that we have enough .Do you remember where I put them?"

"Ummmm…oh, I remember now! In the China Cabinet."

"Ok, you go get them and I'll look for my lighter."

"Okay!"

Diana went up to her room to get her green lighter and Violet found a few candles. Unfortunately, Violet could only find a few birthday candles. It was Diana's turn to laugh.

"Uh, no. We are not lighting the house with birthday candles."

Violet tries to suppress a laugh, "Ok."

Diana pulls out her wallet and remembers that she got her pay check the day before_. ~ Man, am I glad I got paid yesterday!_ ~

They walk to a corner store and get enough candles to last at least a week. On the way home they talk amongst themselves about some of the fun things they could do until they got the power back on that is… until they are stopped by three familiar tall men with jean jackets.

"Excuse me ladies but, have you seen your father, Vance Della?"

Diana held onto Violet tightly with her right hand as she felt her move closer. "No. I haven't seen him since he went to jail last week."

"Ah, well, that's too bad.'Cause he has a debt to pay with us and if he can't pay the price,"

He looks behind him for a moment and gives the girls an evil grin, "you'll have to do."

The first guy goes for Diana as she kicks him in the leg. The other two guys pull Violet away from Diana. Violet screams loudly for help as she sees her elder sister being dragged to the ground. Diana struggles to keep the druggy off her while trying to keep an eye out for her sister. This could not be happening. She knew what was going to happen and she hated the fact that her younger sister would be forced to see her raped. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she fought to get him off her but, the more she fought, the harder he held her down

****.

Samantha stopped dead in her tracks and Amber followed. They both heard it. The sound of a child screaming. Giving each other a nod, they ran to find the source of the noise. Once they got to the scene, they saw a little girl being held by two men while another was fighting to get an elder girl's clothes off.

Samantha turns to Amber. "We have to help them! This isn't right. No child should be forced to this."

Amber gave her a grin, "Exactly my thoughts, sister."

Samantha pulls out her bow and an arrow and Amber takes out her Bastard Sword.

Amber runs to knock out one of the men holding the girl with the hilt of her sword and Samantha punches the other in the mouth. Both men fall to the ground unconscious, leavening the little girl on the ground crying.

Amber places her sword under the other guy's throat while Samantha aims for his head with her bow and arrow.

"Let the girl go, now." Samantha demanded.

He stops moving, but doesn't get off her.

Amber grabs him by his collar and pulls him up.

The guy starts to laugh. "Hen, who the bloody hell are you two? Halloween is over, chicks. "

Amber and Samantha tilted their heads in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about but you will leave these girls alone, or else." Samantha declared.

"Oh, what's Xena gonna do? "

Amber was sick of this game and brought her blade closer to his neck," Silence! I tire of your mouth! Leave this place and never bother them again." She lets go of him and Samantha tires to help the elder girl up. Amber checks on the little girl.

Diana slowly gets herself up as she feels the pressure on top of her gone. She zips her jacket up with a shaky hand quickly and sees two women wearing red leather and old weapons. ~ _Who are these people?_ ~ One of them kneels next to her as she lowers her bow.

"Are you alright?"

"Umm...I think so. My shoulders and back kinda hurts but, I'll be ok."

She nods. Diana's eyes go wide as she sees the druggy pull out a gun.

"No one will stop me form getting what I want, no one!"

He fires the gun and shoots Samantha in the right arm twice. Amber jumps up and stabs him in the chest, causing him to fall limply to the ground. Samantha screams in pain as blood pours from her wound.

Diana gets up as quickly as she could and offers the woman a hand," Come with me, I can help you take that out. I don't live that far from here. "Samantha nods to Amber and she helps Diana carry her, with Violet in front of them with their bag of candles.

Diana sets her on the couch while Amber looks around. "Violet sweetie, go get me the first aid kit."

"Ok."

Violet runs to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit.

Samantha winces at the pain in her arm. "I'm Samantha, by the way. Samantha Bloodstone. That's my sister, Amber Locket."

Diana nods. "I'm Diana and the kid is my lil' sis, Violet. Thanks for helping us out there."

Violet comes back and Diana thanks her.

Diana opens it and takes some cotton patches and puts rubbing alcohol on it.

"I'm going to warn you, this is going to burn a little."

Samantha nods.

The warning wasn't enough for her to brace herself with the intense fire under her skin. She shuts her eyes tightly and clenches her teeth at the additional pain.

"Damnit! THAT BURNS!"

Diana shakes her head, "I warned you. Now stay still…"

After the blood was cleaned out, she took the bullet out and patched her arm.

"You should be fine now. Just don't put too much weight on it for a few weeks."

Samantha nodded and smiled. She finally found a friend within this strange place.

A/N: Well, how'd I do? I know I'm kinda cheesy but, who isn't. Review Please. =) Oh, those of you who are looking for Nuada, don't worry. I'll be sure to include him in the next chapter. It just takes time to write everything.


	3. The Shaken World

A/N: I would like to thank Gaarasloveslave for the advice, even though I'm not going to have Hellboy kill off the Amazons. Any who, I got an idea and I hope you like it…. Even though I think that my writing is rather lame. Enjoy this new chappie!

**Amazon Travel: The Shaken World**

Amber looked around the girls' house with a curious eye. Seeing many foreign objects and furniture that she had never seen before. She walks up to a book case and picks up a photo of the two girls huddled together smiling.

"That was taken of us the day our daddy went away."

Amber turned around and saw the little girl behind her. She couldn't help but wonder,~ _Were men just as vile in this world as they were in her home world?~ _She kneeled down in front of the girl and smiled.

"Why was your daddy taken, child?"

"'Cause he was a bad man. Diana says that he won't hurt us any more because the government locked 'em up. She's always lookin' after me. So now it's only Violet and Diana, and of course you and your friend."

Amber gives her a small smile. "Are you feeling alright, Violet?"

"Yeah, see ya later!"

Violet runs off and goes upstairs to room.

Amber gets up and goes into the room that Samantha was in. Diana stands up and sits on the couch.

"So, where are you two from? You are obviously not from around here, with your leather and all."

Samantha and Amber look at each other with a concerned look. They didn't want to scare the girl. Samantha made a conscious choice and told her. She didn't want to lie to the only person who was nice to her.

"We are from another world called Freya. It was taken over by male vampires. They are pale beast that feed on our people. We were known as the Tampestian Amazons. Tempestia is the Goddess of peace, honor, and war. We fought with honor to protect our lands and took no orders from men. They are nothing more but a war hungering killing species. That's why we only associated with them to expand our blood lines of warriors. All children are taught how to defend themselves by the age of five. We are all taught with every weapon but are specialized in one. I specialize in archery while Amber does in sword combat."

She pauses a moment as she looks down sadly," Unfortunately, with all of our tribe gone and no way to get back home, we are stuck here. Amber and I are the last of our kind. We would understand if you did not trust us but we have no reason to harm you."

Diana sat back on her couch and tried to absorb all of this information. For now, she didn't see any reason why not to trust them. In fact, one of them was hurt because of her. It would be rude of her if she didn't have them stay here at least until Samantha was fully recovered. Not to mention, that they were new here and the last thing that they need is to be lost in a foreign place. They clearly didn't understand anything here.

Diana leaned forward a little as she looked at the two cautiously, "Ok...So you two are like aliens. Not human, right?"

They both shook their heads 'no'.

Amber crosses her arms over her chest while giving Diana a serious glare, "We are human but, I am unsure on how different our worlds are. Perhaps you can help us?"

"Umm, sure but first, you two are going to need a different set of clothes. I don't know if I'll be having company today, so…"

Amber gives her a nod. "We understand, Diana."

Diana gets up and stands in front of Samantha." Well, I have a spear room with some of my step- mother's stuff. Maybe something might fit. Follow me."

Back BRPD

They were able to get the power back on and Nuada was pacing his room. This was ridiculous. Now was his chance to get away from these…humans and back with his own people. He wasn't sure what he would do if he had to deal with another day of interrogation. Nuada went by the door to make sure that it was unlocked and, luckily for him, it was. The staff was so concerned for getting the power back on to be focusing on locking Nuada's door.

He opened his door half way, looking to see if there were any guards near by, and headed out for the library. If he was to leave this place, he was going to need his weapons and amour. His sister, Nuala, was in charge of making sure his equipment was safe. The only problem with this plan was getting them back from Nuala. She volunteered to hold on to his weapons because she didn't want him to kill any one and since their connection was broken when they were resurrected, she couldn't stop him again, even if she wanted to. Nuala wasn't trained in any of the fighting arts so, if she was to fight her twin brother, she would surely die.

He ran through the halls with stealth as he avoided contact with anyone who might stop him. As Nuada makes his way past the back halls, he hears voices coming from a room that had a door opened. He recognized the voices and stopped outside a few feet to hear what they where saying….

"These Rector Scale ratings just came from the White House five minutes ago..."- Manning

Papers are given around the room." Are you sure that this is accurate? This reports that everyone around the world experienced an earthquake at the exact same time. Is that even possible?" – Abe

"There's more, keep reading." – Manning

More paper sounds as pages flip around the room.

"Why are the earthquake readings stronger around Ireland than anywhere else?" – Liz

"We are unsure of that. That's why we've been given the task into looking into the matter."- Manning

"Don't mind me saying but, shouldn't their government take care of it?"-Liz

"The President has already made negotiations to search the area."- Manning

"Allow me, if I may, to magnify the location of the disturbance?"-Nuala

"Of course, Princess Nuala."-Manning

Nuada could feel the warmth of his sister's searching magic in the air. Even though their connection was broken, they still couldn't feel each other's presents'.

Nuala falls backwards into a bookshelf and onto the floor with a loud crashing noise. Abe and Liz quickly rush to her side to help her up as she thanks them for the assistance. After getting herself back on balance, she looks into the table with a slightly confused daze.

"This is rather… curious. The earthquake's location was located in the center of the Stone Hedge. "

"…and is this good or bad news?" – Hellboy

"Well, that would depend. It has been rumored with my people, that the circled path of stone was some form of gateway between worlds. Another time loop, if you will. Where creatures of ledged resided. If the ledged is true, then something may have come out and it could be dangerous."- Nuala

"Looks like we've got ourselves a monster hunt! "- Hellboy

"Should we have Nuada help us? I mean, I know he's crazy and all but, it would make sense if we had someone fighting with us who knows what they are doing. I don't know about you guys but, I don't like the whole idea of fighting something from another world in the dark when we have someone here who may know what we are fighting."- Liz

"Don't worry, babe. I've got ya' covered. "- Hellboy

"How many times do have to tell you not to call me babe?"-Liz

"You can ask him yourself. Will you go with them, brother?"-Nuala

Nuada cursed under his breath for her hyper sense of her knowing where he was. She must have noticed him when she was using her searching spell.

He walked in the door way casually and leaned on the door frame. Nuada crosses his arms and gave Manning a death glare, which caused him to back up in his chair in fear. "I will go with you under one condition…"

He waited for someone to speak but they all looked at him with ether intimidation or fear.

"I want my freedom from this place so Nuala and I may return home."

"Uh…well, I will talk to my advisors about that but, um… no promises." ,Manning replied shakily.

"You have a month.", and with that he left for the library.

"If you will excuse me, I must speak with my brother." Nuala said as she gave everyone a quick bow.

"You may go. Be sure that he meets the team in the Amory Room."Manning said as he relit his cigar.

Nuala gives them a nod and quickly leaves the room. She follows in his footsteps and stops her brother as he heads for the back rooms of the library. Nuada turns around and glares at is sister.

"Where are my weapons, Nuala?"

"I will give them to you if you promise me something."

Nuada crosses his arms, waiting for Nuala's request.

"I understand that you have a strong dislike to their kind but please, don't harm any innocents."

Nuada gives her a nod with a heavy sigh." I will try but, I will not hold back if anyone challenges me."

"That is all that I ask from you." She goes to a near by a chest that has a heart shaped lock. She takes out a key from her pocket and opens it. Nuala hands Nuada his leather amour, and two weapons.

"You are to meet them in their Amory Room. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Thank you, Nuala."

She watches him leave and prays to her Goddess that Nuada will keep his temper down. She knows that her brother would take any opportunity to kill as many people as possible and would try to cover up the fact he did it with the conditions of an attack.

Hopefully they won't need to fight but by the amount of magical energy that was centered in that area, they may have no choice.

A/n: So, whatcha think? Did you like my theory about the Stone Hedge? I made that one up and I'm so proud of myself! Please review!


End file.
